The darkness forms
by Nightmare 203
Summary: Sakura,Gaara and my OC meet up and becomes friends but they are soon seperated. Will they remember each other what will happen to them? GaaSaku. I know the summary sucks but just Read&Review it. COMPLETED
1. They meet

**Darkness: Hey guys welcome to my other story**

**Naruto: Hopefully it will be better than that last one you did**

**Darkness: Shut up at least I write better than you. You don't even know all the principles of writing you Baka**

**Sakura: Don't worry this story should be good because it is better than Naruto can come up with**

**Darkness: yea you're right**

**Gaara: So what is this one about?**

**Darkness: It is about us 3 meeting up with each other when we were younger**

**Sakura: Oh yea those were good times**

**Darkness: Actually this will be a beginning of a trilogy I am thinking of planning.**

**Sakura: Awesome**

**Darkness: Anyway I don't own Naruto or its characters if I did Gaara and Sakura would be together and Sakura would not be a Sasuke fangirl**

**Gaara: You can say that again**

**Darkness: Anyway on with the story**

Gaara a 6 year old boy was playing in a sand box when he spotted a group of children playing football. When all of a sudden the ball was kicked at him so he picked it up to give it to them however when he picked it up.

"I-its Sabaku no Gaara" a boy shouted.

"H-he has our ball" shouted another boy

"Q-quick run away before he kills us!" The group ran away after that.

"_They ran away just like everyone else why does this only happen to me. Why do I have to be alone?" _Gaara thought. Whenever he looks at somebody they run away like he was a monster.

He would go to sleep if it wasn't for the sand demon Shukaka keeping him awake everyday, if he slept than Shukaka would be let loose and wreak havoc on the world.

Gaara was on the swings crying however he stopped when he heard someone else crying. He looked over to the direction it was coming from. He couldn't see very clearly but from what he could see was a girl in the middle of some boys.

He got of the swings and started walking to see what was going on. When he got closer he could see better and hear what they were saying.

"Aw what do we have here a little cry-baby with a large forehead ha-ha." The oldest boy said the rest of them laughed.

"S-stop it l-leave m-me alone." The girl said while she was crying. The girl had a yellow t-shirt on and black trousers. He couldn't see her face clearly because she was crying so much but she had shoulder pink hair.

"Oh look we made her cry to bad we don't care ha-ha." Gaara was angry about the way they were treating her. She deserved better "_I bet she will run away like the rest of them if I help her but if I don't what will happen to her"_ Gaara thought even though the other children treated him badly doesn't mean he likes people being sad.

So he decided to help her as he was walking towards them. They didn't notice him walking behind them because they were too busy picking on this girl. "Hey you guys stop picking on her right now." Gaara shouted to get their attention they turned around to see Gaara but they weren't afraid after all they were like 2 years older than him. The girl on the other hand was surprised she never had anyone stick up for her hell when she was being picked on, the rest of the children would ignore it.

"Oh look who it is the freak Gaara ha-ha." The oldest boy said.

"Leave her alone right now."

"Huh we all know you are a monster but we are not afraid of you and why are you sticking up for this useless girl." This made the girl cry even more.

"She is not useless stop bullying her, what has she done to you what has she done to deserve such treatment!" Gaara shouted he doesn't like other people bullying others at all.

"So what who is going to stop me you don't make me laugh you freak." This time Gaara flinched so many people call him a freak so much that he was beginning to believe he was.

"Shut up he is not a freak if anyone's a freak you guys are." The girl said to get their attention. She was not going to let anyone else get picked on by these bullies. Especially someone who stood up for her.

"GRR stay out of this pinky." The oldest boy said as he punched her so she would fall to the ground.

Gaara was furious no one ever stuck up for him at all and the only person that did was hurt because of it. He wasn't going to let them get away with this.

"Y-you crossed the line prepare yourself for a world of hurt." Gaara shouted

"Oh please what are you going to- uhh" The boy couldn't finish his sentence because he was wrapped in sand as were the others.

"Now feel the pain that you inflicted on this girl." Gaara said as he was squeezing the life out of them. This went on for 10 minutes but he finally let them go. He decided that it was enough pain for the time being.

"Now hurt her in anyway and I will kill you do you understand." Gaara threatened.

"(cough cough) you wouldn't have the guts." The oldest boy said trying to be a tough guy.

"Do you want to bet on that with your life?" With that statement the boys managed to crawl away from him. Gaara was happy now that they won't be bothering anyone again, but he was sad when he found the pink haired girl unconscious on the sand.

So he carried her to his sand box while she was snuggling his cloak like it was a pillow or something. This made Gaara blush as this was his first time having contact with anyone. Halfway there though she started to wake up to see Gaara. She blushed to see that he was carrying her and she also realised what she had been doing to his cloak.

"Hello." She said

"Hey." Gaara thought _"Why isn't she running away from me everyone does right about now but something about her seems strange to me."_

"Umm you can put me down now." She said snapping Gaara out of his thoughts.

"Oh umm sure." He puts her down and he expecting her to run but she didn't this got Gaara curious.

"_Why isn't she running away from me now I put her down so why isn't she running."_

"Hello anyone in there" She said to get his attention.

"What is it" Gaara said

"Thanks for helping me back their." She said as she was blushing.

"No problem." Gaara smiled. _"She isn't running away from me why maybe I should ask her."_

"So umm what's your name girl?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno so what is your name?"

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara just waited for her to run away again but she didn't instead she smiled.

"Umm why aren't you running away from me?" Gaara questioned her. Her face was surprised was she supposed to run away from her or something.

"Huh why would I do that Gaara?" She was curious why he asked her that.

"Well because no one likes me and I am a monster and a freak I don't have any friends." Gaara answered sadly while tears start to form. Sakura felt bad for him he didn't have any friends and he gets teased by everyone.

"Well I like you Gaara."

"Huh" he said as in disbelieving what he had heard.

"You said no one likes you but I do." She smiled this made Gaara confused.

"How come."

"Well why not you helped me when those bullies tried to pick on me and you are very nice to me unlike anyone else." She started crying at the memory of her constantly being bullied.

"Don't cry Sakura please I don't want to see you upset." Gaara said trying to stop her from crying. Her crying turned to sniffles.

"O-ok thank you Gaara for cheering me up." She went up to Gaara and hugged him. The both blush because it is their first hug. Gaara because the sand protected him and everyone ran away from her. Sakura besides her parents because everyone picked on her.

"Hey Gaara can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sakura what did you want to ask?"

"Do you want to be my friend?" Gaara was shocked he never had a friend before hell he never had anyone to talk to before since they ran away from him. Well except for his Uncle but he never had an actual conversation with him.

"Y-you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah of course why d-don't w-want t-to b-be m-my f-friend?" Sakura asked with hurt in her voice.

"Don't cry Sakura please don't of course I would like to be your friend it is just I never had a friend before." Gaara said trying to reassure her.

"Yay I have a friend." She said as she hugged Gaara again.

"So Gaara do you want to play in the sand box or something?" Sakura asked

"Sure I guess."

So they both played with each other for 2 hours now they were sitting under the tree watching the sunrise. It was getting late and Sakura had to be getting back to her house for dinner.

"Sorry Gaara I have to go back home." Sakura started to get up but then stopped to see Gaara gripping on her hand but softly.

"W-will I see you again Sakura-chan." Putting a sad face on him.

"Of course I will Gaara-kun infact I will be here in the sandbox with you when I get the chance ok." Gaara smiled at this.

She ran towards her house but she stopped, turned towards Gaara and shouted. "Bye Panda-kun I will see you later!" He watched her go to her home and felt lonely again but the words Sakura said replayed in her head. _"I will see you later" _made him happy again.

This was the best day of this life. However he realised what she said to him. _"Panda-kun what the heck, where was that from, oh well I will get Sakura tomorrow about it."_ And with that Gaara walked to his own home.

**Darkness: and that is my first chapter**

**Sakura: Awesome**

**Gaara: pretty cool**

**Darkness: I can't wait till the next chapter**

**Shikimaru: Why**

**Darkness: because I will be in their Yay**

**Sasuke: when do we get in?**

**Darkness: you don't this story is about me, Sakura and Gaara meeting up**

**Naruto: but I want to be in**

**Darkness: well I'll think about it but for now though that is all we have time for R&R please because if you don't I won't continue with this story so bye by.**


	2. Meet Kiriyama

**Darkness: Hey guys welcome to my second chapter of my story for all those who actually read the damn thing**

**Sakura: I don't think anyone reviewed **

**Darkness: Damn you people review and read it the least you can do is review it**

**Naruto: I don't think anyone cares about you**

**Darkness: Sakura can I kill him please**

**Sakura: Sure why not**

**Darkness: PREPARE YOURSELF FOR YOUR DEATH**

**Naruto: Oh Damnit not again (I beat Naruto up)**

**Gaara: While this is going on I might aswell do the disclaimer darkness rules doesn't own Naruto or its characters**

**Darkness: Thanks Gaara now onto the story**

Gaara was sitting under a tree waiting for his friend Sakura to come over, but there was no sign of her. He sighed _"she must have left me the all do I guess it was only a matter of time." _Gaara thought. However slowly sneaking up behind him was Sakura, she slowly crept behind Gaara and shouted.

"Boo." Gaara was having a heart attack at that partially because no one ever surprised him like that. "Sakura-chan don't do that again please."

"Sorry Panda-kun but I couldn't help it." Sakura said.

"That's ok Sakura-chan."

"Hey did you hear something just Panda-kun.?" Sakura asked as she pointed towards the bottom of the hill

"No not really but do you want to check it our?" Gaara asked

"Sure come on Panda-kun." She dragged Gaara to the bottom of the hill but there was nothing there.

"Sakura-chan you probably heard nothing you might've imagined it." Gaara said.

"Wait I hear someone talking it coming from straight ahead come on Panda-chan." She dragged Gaara again towards the voice and she noticed a person talking so she and Gaara hide behind a boulder. She was right there was a person he was sitting in a field of flowers talking but only to himself, this got Sakura curious but she kept quiet to hear what he was saying.

"Why does this happen to me, why am I the only one alone, why am I the only monster? Why do I see 2 things behind that boulder?" Sakura and Gaara stiffened how did he know that they were there, they didn't make any sounds and he can't see behind the boulder so how can he?

"Come out you two I can see you." The boy said and Gaara and Sakura stepped out of the boulder. The boy had long black hair, black t-shirt, black trousers well black everything really.

"Sorry about eavesdropping on you but I heard something and I wanted to check it out I was going to come out earlier but for some reason I didn't want to." Sakura admitted. The boy was scanning her to see a hint of her telling a lie but he never found anything so he decided to go along and talk to these people. No one ever talked to him before so he figured he could give them a chance.

"Its alright I guess who are you anyway?" asked the boy.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara and here is my friend Sakura." As her name was said she waved at him.

"Ah Sabaku no Gaara the one who has the demon Shukaka inside of him yes?" Gaara nodded.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"I don't have a name." the boy stated sadly

"But everyone has a name how come you don't."

"Because my parents can't think of one for me since I am a monster in their eyes."

"Ugh again with the monster speak is all my friends that I have going to think that they are monsters." Sakura said

"Yea I guess so Sakura hahahaha." Gaara joked.

"Well anyway we need to come up with a name for you hmm." Sakura put a finger on her chin to think.

"I got it how about Kiriyama." Sakura said with excitement.

"Hmm well I got nothing else so yea call me Kiriyama."

"Ok oh hey Kiriyama?" Sakura asked.

"Yea what is it Sakura?"

"Do you want to be our friend?"

"You really want to be friends with me?"

"Of course you seem very nice."

"OK I'll be your friend."

"Yay I have a new friend." Sakura ran up to Kiriyama and gave him a big hug. This got Kiriyama curious no one could touch him ever.

"Umm Sakura how come your touching me?"

"Huh what do you mean?" Sakura was a little bit confused by his question.

"I'll show you hey Gaara try to touch me." Gaara was a little confused but obliged when he touched him Kiriyama was again shocked.

"How can both of you touch me?"

"What do you mean Kiriyama?" asked Sakura.

"Well when I was born I had a demon inside of me. My parents did care for me but they never touched me. Whenever they tried to they went straight past me as if I was a ghost or something." Kiriyama explained.

"So you have a demon too just like me?" Gaara asked

"Yes hey where is Sakura?" Kiriyama was too busy talking to Gaara when he noticed Sakura was gone but he knew where she was because he can use the darkness to see everything when he saw her he smirked. Sakura however was beginning to sneak behind him when she tried to jump on him but before she did, Kiriyama just side stepped making Sakura land on the field with a grunt.

"Hey how did you know where Sakura is?" Gaara asked.

"Well let's just say I see everything through darkness." Gaara and Sakura are confused by this statement.

"Oh sorry hehehe I forgot to tell you that I can control darkness itself. Kiriyama said. Gaara and Sakura made an "oh" face.

"So you see everything do you Kiriyama?" Gaara asked

"Yeah why what do you want me too see?"

"Well I want you to see what my uncle Yashamaru is doing right now and my siblings."

"Sure ok let me check." Kiriyama closed his eyes to see what they were doing.

"Hey Gaara I didn't know you had a family, how come you never mentioned the?" Sakura asked. Gaara just frowned and decided to explain.

"Well after my mother died he hated me. My siblings also scared of me because of my demon. They never even spoke to me they treat me like a monster just like the other kids." Gaara was beginning to fall in tears he didn't make it notice to anyone but Sakura knew he was crying because she always notices these things. When she noticed this she hugged him while crying herself for her best friend.

"Don't worry panda-kun I'll never treat you like that never." Gaara was smiling at Sakura he knew that she was never going to be like those people. Kiriyama saw this and chuckled and thought _"Well they seem to care for each other a lot I wonder how they will be in the future."_

"Hey Gaara I found out what they were doing." Kiriyama said.

"Really what are they doing?" asked Gaara.

"Well your uncle Yashamaru is holding a picture of your mother saying stuff like why did you have to die, and other things." _"That and apparently he hates him but I can't tell him that not yet." _He thought

"That and your father still hates you with his heart. Your siblings miss you but they don't want to be with you because they are scared of you." Kiriyama stated.

"Oh ok."

"Oh my gosh I have to go home before my parents kill me see you later Panda-kun see ya Kiriyama." (A/N by the way it is in the evening) As she ran towards her home but she stopped and turned around to Gaara.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Gaara. Suddenly Sakura ran towards Gaara and hugged him.

"I forgot to give my Panda-kun a big hug before I gone and I noticed you was sad so I wanted to cheer you up." Sakura said then she ran towards her home.

"I can see why you like her Gaara." Kiriyama said.

"What do you mean?"

"She cheers you up when you're sad and yet you always seem happy when you are around her. She is energetic, playful and she accepts you for who you are."

"Yea I guess so, still since Sakura and I have become friends I have become a lot happier with my life." Gaara replied while smiling.

"Well I got to get going to see ya Gaara." Kiriyama stated while he disappeared.

Gaara was wide eyed but then he remembered about him saying he controls darkness, so he shrugged it off and then walked towards Yashamaru's house.

**Darkness: There is the second chapter **

**Sakura: finally**

**Sasuke: How come I am never in your damn stories?**

**Darkness: Look this story is about me, Sakura and Gaara meeting when we were little but I might let you come in near the end**

**Sakura: Oh Damnit**

**Darkness: But you hate him**

**Sakura: Yay**

**Gaara: Good job aswell **

**Darkness: Oh hey Hinata Naruto says he likes Sakura better than you (evil smirk)**

**Hinata: NARUTO**

**Naruto: I didn't say anything at all Hinata honest (starts beating Naruto up) why does this happen to me**

**Gaara: Did he ever say anything about that**

**Darkness: No I just like seeing Naruto getting beaten up**

**Gaara: Cool**

**Darkness: Anyway guys chapter 3 will be up soon just review this story**


	3. cookie brawl

**Darkness: Hey guys welcome to my third chapter of my story **

**Sakura: Hey where is Naruto **

**Darkness: Yeah he is in the hospital but don't worry **

**Naruto: Hey guys**

**Darkness: Naruto shouldn't you be in the hospital**

**Naruto: yeah but the Kyubi heals me faster**

**Ino: Damnit Hinata he is mine**

**Hinata: You wh*re Naruto is mine**

**Naruto: Damnit run away**

**Kidomaru: Wow I hate to be in Naruto's shoes **

**Darkness: Why do you think I wear a mask hey Sakura do the disclaimer would you**

**Sakura: Sure Darkness rules 117 does not own Naruto or its characters**

**Darkness: Now onto the story**

Gaara was hiding in the bushes waiting for Sakura to come out. When she did he jumped out and yelled "boo!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed.

"Hahahahahaha Sakura-chan you should've seen your face." Gaara laughed while rolling on the field.

"Humph Gaara-kun that wasn't very nice of you." Sakura pouted.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but that was priceless. Hey what is in the basket?" Gaara asked.

"Don't worry Panda-kun you will see soon when Kiriyama gets here. Hey why don't we scare him as he comes out?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see his face." So they hid in the bush and waited for Kiriyama, however little did they know that that he was creeping up behind him and started playing scary music.

"S-Sakura-chan w-was that you."

"N-no." they looked behind them to see nothing and then Kiriyama putting the torch near his face upwards. He turned it on and as he did he shouted in a scary voice. "BOOOOO."

"AHHHHHHH." They both screamed very loudly and when the screams died out they hear a burst of laughter.

"Hahahahahaha your guys' faces were priceless oh god that was so funny." Kiriyama stated while calming down after 10 minutes of laughter.

"You scared us half to death are you trying to kill us." They both said in unison as they realised this they blushed a little bit.

"Not really but I could."

"How did you know where we were?" Gaara asked

"Duh darkness sees everything remember." Kiriyama said as if it was an obvious thing.

"Oh yeah he he anyway Sakura now that Kiriyama is here what is in the basket?"

"Oh yeah I packed cookies in here so we can have a cookie picnic." Sakura stated with a smile.

"Yay I love cookies." Gaara said he was literally drooling over the cookie that Sakura had taken out of the basket.

"Sakura are you sure that having a cookie picnic is a good idea I mean Gaara could go berserk or something." Kiriyama joked.

"Don't worry about that I am sure he will control himself won't you Panda-kun."

"Yeah sure I will Sakura-chan."

"Good now lets eat."

"Yay!" Gaara reached for a cookie but when he put his hand in the basket there was nothing there.

"Sakura-chan how come there is no cookies left?"

"What do you mean Panda-kun there is plen-" Sakura stopped as she opened the basket to see there was nothing there at all then she had an idea of what happened.

"Kiriyama what happened to the cookies?" She asked annoyed.

"Yeah about that here they are." Sakura and Gaara frown as Kiriyama revealed cookies on a darkness platform.

"Hey give us back our cookies." Sakura pouted too bad it didn't work for him.

"Do you really want the cookies?" he asks and they both nodded in agreement.

"Do you really really want the cookies?" They nodded in agreement again.

"Then you better come and get them." With that Kiriyama ran away as fast as he can to try not get caught by them. Sakura and Gaara looked at each other and ran after him.

"They will never find me here." He whispered to himself. Since he thought no one would find him in his hiding spot he meditated. Gaara saw shrouds of darkness around a bush so he ran towards the shroud to see Kiriyama meditating so he thought he can steal the cookies while he was meditating. Little did he know that Kiriyama saw everything while he was meditating so when Gaara sent his sand to get the cookies he dived out of the bush so the sand missed its target.

"Ha did you really think that would get these cookies?" He asked. However he was too busy to notice Sakura creeping up behind him and snatched the cookies from the shrouds of darkness. When he saw the cookies were gone he looked at Sakura who was eating one.

"How the heck did you get there?"

"Umm I was always here."

"Damnit if Gaara wasn't distracting me I would've saw you." Kiriyama cursed himself.

"Great job Sakura-chan now can you pass me some cookies please?" Gaara asked.

"Umm how about no Panda-kun."

"Huh why not Sakura-chan?" Gaara puts on a hurt face.

"Because my dear Gaara-kun Kiriyama said that if we want the cookies we have to get them so if you want one com and get them." Sakura replied with a smile on her face. Gaara just smiled back if that's the way that she wants it then Gaara would oblige.

"If you want it that way Sakura-chan I will be happy to oblige." With that said Gaara had his sand from underground to chain Sakura's ankles so she couldn't move.

"Panda-kun can you let me go please?" Sakura put on a puppy dog face but Gaara didn't buy it.

"Sakura-chan I know what you will do if I let you go so no." He replied with a smirk as he snatches the cookies from Sakura.

"Gaara-kun can I have one please?" She put on a puppy dog face again and put decided to insert tears aswell as a hurt type face aswell. This made Gaara flinch as Sakura was crying however he knew how tricky she was so she pretended to oblige.

"Oh Sakura-chan please don't cry here I'll give you a cookie." Gaara said imitating a very hurt voice.

"Yay thank you Panda-kun." She waited for Gaara to put it on her hand but he never did. When he was about to he pulled it away.

"Yeah right Sakura-chan you pretended I know you." He said with a smirk as she frowned. However during all of this they didn't notice Kiriyama slowly using his the shrouds of darkness to grab the cookies while they was busy debating with each other.

"Hey Panda-kun there are no cookies on your sand." Sakura stated as she pointed towards his sand behind him. Too bad he didn't buy it.

"Oh really Sakura-chan I can't suppose I can't take a cookie from my sand and-" he paused as he noticed there was no cookies on their. Kiriyama laughed at their display.

"Never take your eyes off your prize Gaara." Kiriyama laughed again as he took off. Gaara released the sand on Sakura and sent it to Kiriyama and tripped him up. Gaara running to the cookies and holding them in triumph said

"Looks like I win Kiriyama." Sakura secretly walked behind him and secretly jumped him making him fall forwards and allowing her to snatch the cookies. Then she started eating them.

"Sakura give me the damn cookies!" Kiriyama and Gaara shouted at the same time she knew she had to run so she did.

This went on for about two hours whenever they had the pile of cookies they ate one. Now they were lying underneath the big tree and watching the sunset.

"Well that was fun." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Gaara said.

"Well we should be going to our homes now so see ya." With that Kiriyama disappeared into darkness and Gaara and Sakura stood up.

"Typical Kiriyama exit." Sakura said

"Tell me about it."

"Well goodbye Sakura-chan." Sakura runs towards Gaara and hugs him. She then goes towards her house halfway there she turned to Gaara and shouted.

"Bye Panda-kun I will see you tomorrow." With that Sakura entered her house and Gaara walked towards his uncle Yashamaru's house.

**Darkness: and there is the 3****rd**** chapter**

**Sakura: Yay**

**Kidomaru: Awesome**

**Darkness: Kidomaru what are you doing here**

**Kidomaru: I got nothing else to do so I came here.**

**Darkness: Oh ok**

**(Gaara and Sakura make out)**

**Darkness: God Damnit you two go to your room and do that jeez**

**Gaara: We'll be more than happy too**

**Kidomaru: So what do you think they will be doing in there?**

**Darkness: I have an idea and you don't want to know anyway thank you AlaskenWildFlower for the review you rock anyway REVIEW OR DIE **


	4. the kiss

Darkness: Hey guys I updated again Yay

Madara: when can I come in you said I would come in

Darkness: nearly the end ok

Madara: ok

Darkness: I see Gaara and Sakura are still making out well at least in a room

Kidomaru: which room

Darkness: ill check (5 seconds later) just wait till they come out

Madara: Why what are they doing

Darkness: They are making love in my room

Kidomaru: ha ha I wonder where you will sleep

Darkness: they better be out of there after this story well anyway I don't own Naruto or its characters if I did I would be in it now onto the story.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" yelled the read head at Sakura.

"Hey Panda-kun!" Sakura ran to hug Gaara.

"Hey isn't Kiriyama here yet?" Sakura asked while Gaara shrugged.

"No he gone to get something he should be back in a couple of minutes."

Then Kiriyama just appeared in shrouds of darkness surrounding him.

"Hi Kiriyama." Sakura smiled.

"My names not Kiriyama anymore Sakura."

"It isn't?" Gaara and Sakura asked in unison confused.

"No I am going to be known as mirage."  
"Ok mirage hey what did you get that was so important to get?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah hold on I'll get it out." Mirage reached into his pocket trying to find it. "Ha-ha got it." He exclaimed as he got out a camera.

"Here we can take pictures of ourselves so if we get separated you two will remember what happened between us I don't need them I can see everything."

"Sure that sounds like fun what do you think Gaara-kun."

"Well why not it will help us to remember each other." Gaara stated with a smile.

"Yay." Sakura cheered while jumping up and down.

"Ok let's do this." Mirage said.

So they went and took pictures of each other. Mirage was the one that usually took the pictures but he still appeared in them so that they remember him aswell. So he sometimes took pictures with one hand. This went on for quite a while and then an evil idea popped into Mirages mind.

"Oh guys I have to get more film I'll be right back." And with that Mirage disappeared in darkness but he teleported in the bush just 10 meters ahead of them, in truth the film was half full.

"So how long do you think he is going to take?" Gaara asked.

"Don't know not too long probably about in 5 minutes." Sakura said.

So Gaara and Sakura continued to have a conversation while this was going on, Mirage sent shrouds of darkness underground to get behind Sakura. However he had to move it slow so that they won't notice it.

"God, how long does it take him just to get some flipping film" Sakura asked irritated.

"Don't ask me ask himself when he gets here."

Then the darkness found its position and took control of her hands put them on Gaara's cheeks then it pushed Sakura onto Gaara making him fall over while closing their eyes. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Sakura wanted to know what was going on at this moment why is she kissing him it wasn't that she didn't like it, it was a little shocking. To say that Gaara was shocked was an understatement he couldn't believe his best friend was kissing him. It wasn't like he didn't like it either but it was just different for him and Sakura. During the 3 seconds of this Mirage saw his plan was a success now and he-

Flash

He took a picture of the two kissing each other. When Sakura and Gaara saw the flash they jumped of each other while blushing furiously and went to the direction of the flash and saw the bush and then it hit them.

"MIRAGE!" They both yelled after they said that Mirage appeared behind them.

"You called?" Mirage said wanting to not blow his cover.

"Did you take a picture of us kissing each other?" They both shouted in unison. They was blushing so much they would've been mistaken with a couple of tomatoes.

"Yeah I admit it." Mirage said acting like it was nothing but Gaara and Sakura are outraged by him.

"So you're the one that pushed me towards Gaara-kun, that means you planned it didn't you?" Sakura said obviously very annoyed.

"Yep it was all part of my plan we had nothing else to do so I thought I might aswell had the two of you kissing each other." He said while smirking at them.

"Oh here do you want a couple of photos." He asked as the pictures came out, he handed out the photos and it was very clear for what they were doing in the photo.

"Damnit Mirage did you have to make me kiss Gaara?"

"Yep I thought that it would be fun besides you were going to do that anyway even if I hadn't done it." Mirage replied with an evil smirk on his face. Sakura and Gaara were blushing even more as if that was possible.

"Sakura did you really wanted to kiss me?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Y-yeah I actually did because something inside of me told me to." Sakura admitted. Gaara was inwardly smiling for some reason unknown to him but outside it was just a smirk.

"Well I have to go home early today see you Mirage, see you Sakura." Gaara said. Sakura ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Bye Gaara-kun see you tomorrow." Gaara smiled at her and disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"Did you have to make it a big deal out of that incident Sakura?"

"Yes I did actually I didn't plan on that."

"Sakura don't make such a big deal about such small things besides you both enjoyed it." He smirked while Sakura was blushing so much she was about to pass out.

"Hey Sakura do you want to make a scrapbook I would ask Gaara aswell but he went home so oh well." He said while taking a book out of a bag.

"Sure." She said as they work on their scrapbook after they finished Mirage gave Sakura his scrapbook.

"But don't you want it?" she asked him he just shook his head.

"Nah Sakura I can see everything so I won't forget about both of you while you and Gaara on the other hand might forget each other without some reminders."

"Thank you Mirage." She smiled happily.

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to give half of this to Gaara-kun so he won't forget me either."

"Hmm good idea Sakura well I best be off now see you tomorrow." With that Mirage disappeared in a cloud of darkness then Sakura went to her home to get Gaara's part of the scrapbook ready.

**Darkness: and there is the 4****th**** chapter**

**Gaara: What did we miss**

**Darkness: Gaara when I said make love in a room I didn't mean my room**

**Sakura: He-he**

**Darkness: Next time just go in someone else's room**

**Kidomaru: well anyone want to play poker for a little while**

**Sakura: I don't know maybe later**

**Darkness: Ok people please R&R constructive criticism is allowed but no flaming ok bye.**


	5. The Seperation

**Nightmare: Hello everyone I am so sorry that I didn't upload my story at all for like a year and a half because I broke my arm and I have to study for exams and then my computer is broken and all this other shit starts happening so sorry. **

**Gaara: Well you were away for a long time so I think everyone thinks you're dead.**

**Nightmare: Yeah well anyway since I have been gone for so long this chapter will be longer than my others**

**Dosu: It better be**

**Nightmare: Dosu WTF are you doing here**

**Dosu: I don't know I got nothing else to do since I died way too early. ****(Stupid Musashi)**

**Nightmare: well without further ado to the story. Oh and I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

It's been a couple of weeks since Gaara, Sakura and Mirage met and they became really good friends. However that would soon come to a halt as the kazekage aka Gaara's father wanted to split them up because he always hated the little monster for killing his one true love. Ever since he was born the kazekage always hated the little demon. He will not stop until he is dead and his revenge for his dead wife is satisfied.

One morning Gaara waited by the sandbox for his friends when Mirage appeared behind him to attempt to scare him, however Gaara knew where he was so he secretly put sand behind his ankles and started to walk off pretending that he wasn't there. Mirage tried to creep slowly towards him but he didn't notice the sand between his ankles and...

THUD!!!

Mirage went face first in the sandbox and Gaara turned around and started laughing.

"Ow Gaara was that really flipping necessary?" Mirage asked while rubbing his head.

"Yeah I think it is considering you were going to creep me out again." Gaara replied. "So where is Sakura?" He asked.

"I don't know let me check." Mirage closed his eyes and trying to find Sakura. "Found her." He shouted.

"Great where is she?"

"Wait what the hell?" Mirage said dumbfounded.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked.

"Well apparently Sakura is underneath-." Just as he was about to finish his sentence Sakura jumps out of the ground with a toy shovel and a basket with her fist in the air while shouting "Yeah!"

"Sakura what the hell?" Gaara asked while holding his chest as if he was having a heart attack. He wondered how the hell did she dig a tunnel so quickly and the sun was just about hit one of the hills of sand in the desert.

"Sakura how did you?" Mirage asked. Sakura didn't need to hear anymore so she just explained.

"Well I used a shovel to dig in my back garden for a while and then I thought why not dig a tunnel to that sandbox, so that is exactly what I did. It was hard at first but Haruno's have near perfect chakra precision at birth. So I distributed some of my chakra to my hands so that is how I dug quicker. Now are they any questions?" Sakura said as if she was a teacher.

Mirage puts his hand up and says "Yeah umm what is chakra?" Sakura just stood there with her jaw open and says "You're kidding right?" He shook his head. "So neither of you two doesn't know what chakra is?" Again both boys shook their heads. Sakura just sighed at them. "Boys." She just sighed again.

"Anyway..." Sakura began while putting down a chalkboard. Gaara and Mirage just thought _"Where the heck did that chalkboard come from."_ But the just shrugged it off and continued listening to her. "Chakra is like energy inside of you but you can only release it by hand gestures and it combines body and soul or something." Sakura explained and the two boys just stared at her. Sakura just sighed. It went silent after that for 2 minutes

"So what's with the basket Sakura?" Gaara asked breaking the moment of silence.

"Well I'm sure yami-kun already told you this but I think he is moving today so I brought him a basket to make his last day." Sakura said and looked at mirage who looked shocked.

"How did you know Sakura?" he asked totally forgetting his nickname.

"Umm" Sakura started while having her finger on her chin while thinking. "I'm not exactly sure but when I was sleeping I saw you leaving with your mommy and daddy and I wasn't sure if it was true or not so my mom made me some cookies just in case I was right." The boys were shocked how the heck she dreamt about when he was leaving. It was as though it was a vision of the future or something.

"Well I was about to tell him that Sakura before you nearly gave us a heart attack with your little surprise from underground." Mirage yelled at her while Sakura was just giggling at him. Then Mirage just remembered what Sakura said to him.

"Yami-kun? What the hell!?" He shouted at Sakura. She put on a hurt face and started 'crying' idiotically to the other side

"O-ok I thought y-you would like the nickname yami-kun." She stated while 'crying.' Mirage knew this was a trick and so did Gaara so they put together a plan to get her for coming up with their nicknames.

"That was not very nice Mirage, you made her cry."

"Yeah so what she shouldn't be calling me names." He stated. They were slowly creeping to the weeping Sakura.

"P-Panda-kun do me a favour and beat that meanie up." She said however she was getting her toy ready.

"Oh of course Sakura I'll get the big meanie for you. I mean the one who is CALLING US THESE DAMN NICKNAMES." He shouted and the boys tried to jump her but they got squirted with water. Sakura was just giggling to herself. The boys were in shock where the hell did she-. It all clicked to them now she was hiding it in the basket.

"Ha I knew it I knew you wouldn't get the whole fake crying routine again. So I got this basket that had a squirtgun in so you two would creep behind me so that I would catch you by surprise." Sakura stated looking at Gaara and looking for you know who.

"Panda-kun where is-." She couldn't finish her sentence because mirage appeared behind her and jumped on her. Then Gaara soon joined in the fray. It was like one of those cartoon fights they would sometimes see on TV.

When they had finished it was the evening and mirage had to get moving.

"So is this the last time we'll see you?" Sakura asked.

"Probably not I can always see where you are anyway so you know."

"Well I guess this is it."

"Yep oh yeah Sakura I want to give you something." Mirage pulled out his scrapbook and gave it to her.

"You're giving me your scrapbook are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm sure I can see you anyway so I don't need it. Besides it will probably be a reminder for you two anyway if you happen to move aswell." Mirage bluntly said.

"Well I better get off now see ya later." Mirage then disappeared in complete darkness.

"That is so typical of him always disappearing." Sakura pouted.

"Yeah well that's mirage for you." Gaara shrugged.

"It's going to be a lot quieter without him around." He said

"Oh well we'll see him again it was just like he said." Sakura shouted.

While Gaara and Sakura continued playing, the kazekage just stood outside his office window and watched them and beginning to think about his plan.

"_Phase 1 of my plan is almost complete I just have to get rid of that annoying bitch and then it's complete. Phase 2 is having the only other person that that demon is attached to and that is my step brother Yashamaru to kill the fucker. Finally I will have revenge for my wife. He doesn't deserve to take her life away just to end up a monster and a disgrace."_

The Kazekage retired to his quarters while Sakura said goodbye to her friend.

The next day Gaara was waiting in the sandbox as always waiting for his friend. Then all of a sudden she turned up. He ran to her to what was going on because she looked miserable.

"Sakura what's going on?" Gaara asked worried. Sakura just hugged Gaara and then started weeping.

"G-Gaara it's horrible I-I'm m-m-moving!" She shouted. Gaara was just confused, afraid and miserable.

"_Moving! She can't be moving can she? First Mirage and now Sakura why is it always me with these problems." Gaara thought._

"G-Gaara my parent told me like this." Sakura started while tears threatening to fall from her face.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura can you come downstairs we need to tell you something." Her mother said in a sad tone._

"_Coming Mom." Sakura shouted in an excited voice. Her mother Hana would have a hard time explaining this to her daughter._

"_Yes Mom what did you need?" Sakura asked._

"_Sakura this isn't easy to say but..." Hana voice was broken she didn't want her daughter to leave her only friend only to get picked on in their new village. Sakura caught on quickly._

"_Mommy you don't mean..." Now Sakura's voice was broken and now she started to weep tears of sadness._

"_I'm sorry Sakura it's the kazekage's orders." Hana replied._

"_NO I don't want to move I want to stay here!" She shrieked while she was going to her room. Hana sighed and a tear had surfaced on her face. She went upstairs and opened the door slowly and saw her daughter crying into her pillow. This broke her heart. She doesn't want to see her daughter like this so she tried to comfort her._

"_Sakura honey I'm sorry we don't want to move either but the kazekage ordered us to so we have to obey them." Hana explained. Sakura did understand but that didn't stop her from crying._

"_When?" She asked while tears choked her._

"_Tonight." Hana replied. She saw how she looked, miserable._

"_Can I say goodbye then?" Sakura asked. Hana nodded and Sakura just walked down the stairs and out the door with her head pointed at the floor._

End flashback

"So that's it you're moving?" Gaara asked.

"Y-yeah I'm sorry I didn't want to leave you or hurt you." Sakura screamed while her voice was broken and choked up by tears. Gaara didn't like to see Sakura cry so he tried to contemplate her.

"Sakura don't worry you never hurt me, we will see each other again." Gaara said while hugging her. Soon her crying turned to sniffles.

"Thank you Gaara." She replied

"Sakura, it's time to go." Hana shouted sadly it was hard not to cry when two best friends were saying goodbye for a few years. (A/N: Oh come on you would cry too if this happened to you or you witnessed this)

Sakura started to walk away from him when she ran back to him and gave him one last hug.

"See you G-Gaara-kun." She said when tears began to reform in her eyes.

"A-and goodbye." She let go of her hug and began walking to her parents. Then she disappeared from his sight by a sandstorm. Gaara began to walk back to his sandbox all alone but he knew Sakura would always be with him in his heart.

Meanwhile the kazekage just looked at his disgrace of a child while smirking and looking proud of his work. He finally got the monster all alone. Now he can finally kill him, finally he will have his revenge. He went back to his quarters and rested, for tomorrow would be his greatest day ever. Or so he thought.

**Nightmare: There a good long chapter for you guys. I am going to try and make my chapters longer if I can.**

**Sakura: Yay you updated. (Feels miserable) but I don't want to leave him.**

**Nightmare: Oh shut up you had to move it's part of the plot.**

**Dosu: Can I come in plz I want some fricking screen time**

**Nightmare: I'll think about it you'll probably will.**

**Dosu: Yay **

**Madara: What about me **

**Nightmare: don't worry ill add you in aswell**

**Madara: cool thank you**

**Nightmare: ok now guys thank you for being patient and loyal. I got the story back up and running now so yeah again I am so sorry for not updating like forever. Plz read and review!**


	6. Sakura's path

**Nightmare: Hello everyone welcome to another chapter**

**Dosu: And this time it didn't take a year and a half**

**Nightmare: Let that go already I was busy and I'm going to be even busier soon what with college and all that **

**Dosu: Whatever**

**Nightmare: Anyway I'm sorry I didn't update and don't expect me to update quickly ill update ASAP**

**Sakura: Aww**

**Nightmare: But you get some other anime characters/villains to chat with**

**Dosu: Like who**

**Machinedramon: Hi**

**Nightmare: Yeah... like him anyway naruto do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: Sure Nightmare203 doesn't own me or any of my characters**

**Nightmare: thanks now onto the story.**

Many children would look forward to moving to a new village to make new friends to get away from bullies and all those sorts of things but they were not Sakura Haruno. They did not have the joy of being her or knowing her best friend Gaara Sabaku. Once you find out what he is like he's a great guy to hang around with, at least that's what Sakura felt about him. She was worried about him because she knew that the other children would pick on him again.

_"I am sorry Gaara I just couldn't stay with you like I wanted to, like I promised I would."____ Sakura thought to herself she felt she betrayed her friendship with him by leaving him all alone where he is a walking target._

___A couple of days later they had arrived at their intended destination, Konoha the leaf village. It was very early in the morning and Sakura was being carried by her mother on her back. _

_"__Sakura honey we're here." Said Hana as she sort of shrugged her shoulders to shake her about. _

_"__Huh what?" Sakura moaned as she was woken up by the shaking of her mother and the slowly rising sun. She was rubbing her eyes and when she stopped she then saw her new home for the first time. It was huge and it was nothing like Suna at all. There were buildings that stood tall like skyscrapers, there were fountains everywhere and trees that looked strong like an ox. Sakura was amazed by this she didn't see anything like this at all as far as she can remember. She was turning her head around like an owl capturing all the sights there are to see. Her mother saw the excitement on her face and smiled as she was ready to move on from the sand village. They stopped at a two story house which had a sold sign in the front yard, it was a pretty basic house to live in._

_"__Hey Sakura me and your father have to go decorate the house and make it more homely_ why don't you go and play with some of the other children." Hana suggested sweetly.

"Ok mommy." Gleamed Sakura as she got put down and ran around the streets of Konoha, she ran for about 5 minutes then started to walk then suddenly she remembered about Gaara and leaving alone. She felt even more terrible now because she was taking in all the sights and was amazed by this new world she forgot her best friend what kind of friend does that she asked herself. She was walking along a straight road which is where she heard some shouting and something like pebbles hitting the ground. She decided to go and check it out so she started walking a bit faster, she got closer and hid behind the corner. She peeked from the corner of the eye and saw a group of kids throwing stones and picking on a small boy the same age as Sakura with a very, very bright orange jumpsuit. Sakura thought for about three seconds that this boy was actually Gaara even though that they don't look anything like each other.

Sakura being the kind-hearted spirit that she was she decided this has gone on long enough so she turns around the corner and shouted

"Hey leave him alone." Everyone stopped and turned to face this strange new girl.

"Hey girlie what do you want, do you want to join in then come on its free." Said one of the boys.

"No I don't want to do that I want you to leave him alone you bullies." Sakura shouted.

"Why not he's a monster a freak of nature he should be put down."

_"Oh for god's sake not this he's a monster rubbish everyone who I know who is friendly are 'monsters' apparently" ____Sakura thought to herself._

_"____No he is not a monster what has he done to deserve this?" She questioned._

_"__He nearly destroyed the whole village 6 years ago I don't know why no one has killed him yet." Said the 'leader.'_

_"__So what that probably wasn't him it was something else."_

_"__Exactly he has a demon inside of him pretty soon he will lose control."_

_"__So what? Leave him alone or you deal with me." She said while pointing at herself._

_"__Fine we'll leave him alone for now but watch your self don't blame us when he kills you." The leader directed the rest of the boys to the streets and walked past her. However the leader of the gang karate chopped the back of her neck while walking making her unconscious. One hour later she regained conscious when she opened her eyes she saw a relieved, happy face with whiskers. Wait whiskers? Sakura thought that this was face paint at first but she then she thought that's not really possible because they looked like they have been burnt on._

_"__Oh you're ok thank goodness." Said this mysterious boy very enthusiastically._

_"__Ough what happened to me?" She questioned as she began to get up while rubbing the back of her neck._

_"__You got backhanded by one of the bullies all to protect me, why did you do that?" He questioned to her._

_"__Well I don't care what other people think no one should be deserved to be treated like that." Sakura explained "By the way my name is Sakura what is yours?" She asked him. The boy looked puzzled because he never was shown this amount of kindness before in his life never the less he told her. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." _

_"__Naruto, hmm it's a nice name." She stated with a smile on her face._

_"__So Naruto since you don't have any friends would you like to be mine?" Naruto looked puzzled again and yet at the same time excited because he would like to have a friend._

_"__Yeah, yeah I want to be your friend." Naruto practically screamed at her._

_"__Ok Naruto you don't need to be so loud, hey do you want to come to my house my mom is making ramen, they should be done with moving in yet."_

_"__OK let's go first one who gets their wins." Naruto shouted while pointing forward._

_"__You're on." Sakura said with a determined face. They had the race and Sakura naturally won but naruto told her that he took it easy on her. Sakura giggled at him and went inside for a bowl of ramen. Little did Sakura know that she made one of the biggest mistakes in her life._

_"__Hmm interesting Sakura has already forgotten about me and Gaara but that is not surprising that blow did damage her memory a little but she already forgot about me anyway. Now let's see how Gaara is doing." Said mirage trying to locate him again in the middle of the desert._

___**Nightmare: There is a chapter for you happy people that should keep you entertained for a while.**_

___**Machinedramon: I don't know about that fans can be a bit cheesed off at ya.**_

___**Nightmare: You forgot that I don't have any erm... dedicated fans let's say.**_

___**Dosu: Don't say that you'll offend them if they are any**_

___**Nightmare: I'm pretty sure I don't have any**_

___**Ngin: Let's build a nuclear missile to exterminate them (evil laugh)**_

___**Nightmare: Whoa Ngin What the hell are you hear for your not even in an anime but whatever I can't be bothered now.**_

___**Dosu: Let me guess College**_

___**Nightmare: You know me too well, anyway guys as I said I will be uploading as soon as possible hopefully this chapter is not complete load of S**t well anyway I'll see ya later.**_

___**Dosu: So anyone want to play poker**_

___**Machinedramon: Sure I'm going to annihilate you by a landslide**_

___**Ngin: no one is a match for my superior intellect I built 2 mecha robots so I should win easily**_

___**Nightmare: well I guess I could play for a while sure why not.**_

___**Dosu: Ok I'll deal**_


	7. Gaara's Path

**Nightmare: Hey guys welcome to the 7****th**** chapter sorry it took so long**

**Dosu: You do realise that you worked on this a couple of days after your last one right?**

**Nightmare: Did I 0_0 well I know now**

**Fangirl#315: Sasuke's mine you b*tch**

**Fangirl#273: Don't think so w**re**

**Dosu: Oh aye what is going on here?**

**Ngin: we are hosting a fangirl tournament over Sasuke**

**Machinedramon: This here will be entertaining and many people will die.**

**Sasuke: Get me down from here**

**Nightmare: What into the pit?**

**Sasuke: On second thought it's a nice view up here**

**Nightmare: That's what I thought hehe Dosu take it away**

**Dosu: Nightmare203 doesn't own naruto or its content except himself now onto the story.**

Back in Suna Gaara was feeling miserable because his best friend had left him all alone. No of course not Sakura would never do that to him would she? He thought to himself he was half expecting Sakura to surprise him everyday but he ended up a bit disappointed.  
_"Face it she's gone, gone forever there's nothing you can do about it." _He told himself.

The moment when Sakura left him was when his life took an express elevator to hell. He always sat in his sandbox and all the kids always ran away and said things behind his back. He was just getting used to his new life with Sakura and now she left him. He was heartbroken but he always had his uncle Yashamaru to help him out. Besides Sakura, Yashamaru didn't think of him like a monster or so he thought. One day the kazekage called Yashamaru to his office for a meeting.

"Yashamaru it's time to kill that pathetic son of mine you know what to do."

"Yes my lord kazekage." Yashamaru bowed politely and started to walk out when he stopped when the kazekage said something else.

"Oh and try to break his will to live if you don't succeed in this I am relying on you Yashamaru."

"Hai lord kazekage I will do this." He walked out the room and shut the door finally he will make this child pay for the death of his beloved sister he thought.

Meanwhile while this is going on Gaara is on top of the kazekage tower looking towards the endless desert and thinking to himself.

"_Why is it me that's like this, why am I a monster why did you leave me Sakura, Why, why me." _He was thinking like this when all of a sudden he felt the sand protect him from kunai's. He turned around and saw a mysterious assassin with floating kunai's around him this made him furious.

"_Why, why me I am sick of it why me!"_ he thought as he surrounded the assassin with sand, he tried to escape but it was no good once the sand caught you there was no escaping. Gaara looked up to the assassin and he looked really mad and then a few seconds later of looking he closed his hands and performed his first move he would christen desert coffin.

Gaara let go and the body dropped to the floor he was curious who was underneath the mask so he slowly walked to the body and lifted the mask and was horrified by what he saw. It was his uncle Yashamaru, he couldn't believe it the only person who said he loved him was trying to kill him.

"Why Yashamaru, why?" Gaara asked tearfully. He couldn't understand it why would he try to assassinate him.

"I was ordered to do it Gaara-sama by the lord kazekage." Gaara gasped and looked even more horrified by this statement and his knees suddenly gave way. His father hated him so much he tries to kill him sure he knew his father hated him but he never thought that he would try something like this.

"Th-then you didn't want to do this then?" Gaara said tearfully at the same time with hope.

"N-no I would've done it eventually even if kazekage-sama didn't order it." Yashamaru said coughing blood.

"Wh-why Yashamaru why what have I done." Gaara broke down crying.

"You-you killed my sister. Long ago when the one tailed sand demon turned up and tried to destroy the village your father the kazekage, cough_ cough, _stopped him by using sealing him in you. You were made by the kazekage using forbidden jutsu which creates a living baby inside a female host. My sister didn't want to be the host but he had to do it but he didn't think that after you were born that she would die. That's why I, kazekage-sama and the rest of the village hate you but only me and him tried to kill you for revenge against taking my beloved sister away."

Gaara was speechless it wasn't his fault that his mother died because of him was it. Yashamaru said that his mother's love was the reason why the sand protects him. He quickly realised that was a lie as well. He was angry with him and he imagined himself standing in the desert with his mother made of sand and holding himself as a child and then she suddenly collapsed. This meant that he realised everything that he knew was a lie and the illusions that were created by his uncle were coming down as well.

"This is the end for me, please die Gaara-sama." He said as he slowly took of his jacket to reveal explosive traps all around his body. A second later the traps were let off and a big explosion could be seen all the way across the desert. There was a huge crater where Yashamaru was once lying and there was Gaara covered in a sand shield. He was crying his uncle tried to kill him he was right everybody hated him he had finally cracked.

He is broken into a million pieces and started to reform as what everyone thought of him as. A monster or did they?

"_No not her, not Sakura she wouldn't hate me would she?"_

"_**Course she would she's just like everyone else she's just better at hiding it." **_

"_W-who are you?" Gaara trembled a bit._

"_**I'm the sand demon Shukaku I'm the reason that everyone calls you a monster kid." Shukaku stated**_

"_Why didn't you say so sooner." Gaara demanded_

"_**I was having a nap when I was interrupted by a huge explosion." **_

"_Then why did you attack the village do you have any idea what you done to me!"_

"_**No I can't remember why it was probably because I wanted to though hehe." He smirked**_

"_If that's the case then why is everyone blaming me for your attack then."_

" _**I don't know it's probably because I'm stuck inside you and they think your the reincarnation of me. I wouldn't put it past people though they always weed out the people who are different and exile them in their own way right?"**_

Gaara didn't want to admit this but this demon was right he was exiled and sakura was there just to add to the hurt that everyone did to him. Sakura probably have moved because his father ordered it and she knew about it. She never really cared about him at all she was just like the rest of them. He didn't want to be hurt again no never again will he love anyone ever again. He will NEVER be hurt again he told himself.

When he comes to this conclusion he screamed out loud and everyone in the whole village heard his screaming. Sand was rapidly going to his left forehead and it hurt him and kept on screaming when he finally stopped he broke into a million pieces and started to reform himself as the monster that everyone made him to be.

He started to walk down a street back to his hut when all of a sudden a stupid drunk bumped into him and it only took one glance to make him sober again.

"H-hey sorry Gaara I d-didn't see ya there." The drunk stuttered this angered Gaara he saw the fear in his eyes and Shukaku kept screaming in his mind "**KILL HIM!"** So he surrounded the drunk with sand.

"Wait wait please no please." The drunk pleaded but he was already in Gaara's sand and one second later he was crushed his blood painted the street. However before he was crushed he heard the words "desert coffin." That kill was the first of many and the birth of Sabaku no Gaara the demon of the desert. When he reached his hut he saw his siblings waiting outside his hut.

"Hey Gaara have you seen uncle lately I need to ask him something." His brother Kankurou asked. Gaara just looked up at him in a sadistic way.

"He's dead brother and if you don't leave me alone your next." He said coldly.

"Wait Gaara what about" "SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE" Gaara interrupted his sister Temari who was in a state of shock. Gaara quickly slammed the door behind him and his siblings just walked away in shock and in fear.

Gaara walked to the bathroom and saw the symbol on his forehead which represented "love" he lightly touched two of his fingers on the symbol and said "Love yourself, love only yourself."

Meanwhile in the middle of the desert Mirage saw the whole event unfold and then he frowned and was mad with his so called friends.

"So Gaara didn't remember me either did he? Well to hell with him, to hell with Sakura to hell with both of them they just forget me like that, like a third wheel but not each other. I don't need them anyway I just need myself." He was furious with them he had just been tossed aside like a toy that was useless to play with. He knew things weren't going to be the same again. He drifted off in a state of meditation while in the tent his parents were getting ready for something.

"You ready?" the mother questioned the father nodded.

"Good, time to kill this monster while he is unaware and rid ourselves of this mistake." They both smirked and got outside ready to strike him.

**Nightmare: That's the 7****th**** chapter I'm on a roll **

**Dosu: Yeah I'm surprised, now can I have my screen time?**

**Nightmare: Be patient or no screen time at all for you**

**Dosu: Oh ok **

**Madara: Hey the contest is over**

**Nightmare: And the winner is fangirl #3528**

**Fangirl: Yay I get Sasuke-kun**

**Nightmare: Yeah I forgot to mention you also get death as well**

**Fangirl: Yayyyz**

**Nightmare: No, death you know as in you die**

**Fangirl: Yayyy**

**Nightmare: No you die as in no Sasuke**

**Sasuke: Yes come on**

**Fangirl: No Sasuke-kun?**

**Nightmare: Oh hell with this (grabs sniper rifle and shoots her)**

**Fangirl: Sasuke-kun (dies)**

**Dosu: Finally stupid fan girls**

**Sasuke: Yes now can I get down now**

**Nightmare: Hmm no anyway let me know if you like this chapter please read and review it thx I'll see later guys. **


	8. Nightmare's path

**Nightmare: Hey guys welcome to the 8****th**** chapter**

**Dosu: Man what is with you uploading chapters for when they don't have a year space**

**Nightmare: Oh for god's sake shut up about that bloody hell let it go damnit**

**Dosu: No one else did or else they would review it ;)**

**Nightmare: Ok people I'm going to say this one last time please review this damn story I don't care if it's bad I tell if u like it or not ok so just review it I mean you're the ones who want me to update so review the chapters.**

**Dosu: And if you don't Nightmare will kill you in your dreams**

**Nightmare: That's right and I don't own naruto or any contents of it now let's get it on.**

Nightmare was meditating in his tent where he stopped when he heard the words "let's get rid of our mistake." Spoken by his mother and his father he was an intelligent person he quickly figured out that his parents were trying to assassinate him, he was furious and hatred filled him.

"_So they are trying to kill me are they! Hmm no matter I can find the way to the village by myself but first I need answers about this, I could just see what they are hiding but...what fun will that be hehe."_ He thought to himself a bit sadistically he found it strange to think like this but he kind of enjoyed it.

"So are you ready darling." His father asked her mother she nodded but she looked a bit frightened as if she's knows she is going to face her worst **Nightmare.**

"Look I know you are frightened by his powers and all that but he's meditating at the moment so that way we can stab at his heart and he will die just as easily as other ninjas." His father said to her trying to make her gain confidence.

"I know, I know it's just why did he have to be born! Why couldn't he just die the moment he breathed the fresh air! Ever since we he was born we tried to nurture him but he destroyed the village with his powers and reduced us to nothing more than peasants! What if we fail to do so!" She yelled tears falling down her cheek however she quickly wiped them off her face.

"I know but that's all the more of the reason to get rid of our mistake. If we don't kill him now we will never get another chance and we will have to live with him living for the rest of our lives we live like this anymore." The father said sternly. She nodded determined to end this living hell once and for all or so they thought.

They walked out of their tent and stood outside his they were hesitating but the father shook it off and opened the tent once he opened it he stabbed inside it but no one was there.

"You took your time didn't you?" A dark voice behind them they slowly turned around and saw a 6 year old child with a huge dark aura around him two dark hands came out of the cloud surrounding him and held them up high.

"Next time you want to assassinate me, make a better and more decent plan next time yeah? Unfortunately you won't have a second time." He smiled sinisterly. His parents were frightened and were struggling to get out of dark grip but it was no use at all.

"Ah my own parents trying to kill me, poorly, if I add. Oh well I-We never had a son!" Interrupted the father.

"Oh really you don't do you? What a shame I would ask you why you hate me but I don't really care all that I care about are you two, dying." He said sadistically.

"Oh by the way father you think living with me is a nightmare do you then you are by far from the truth." His eyes started to go completely black like dolls eyes but you see the life in his eyes and you can see the evil, the hatred, the pleasure of death of everyone around him.

"Now father I will show you what a nightmare REALLY IS!" he yelled the last part his eyes met his and in one second later he just died just like that his mother was in shock and was afraid that she was next, no she knew she was next.

"Now dear mother since I am still trying to test out my powers I'm going to let you go." He smiled at her

"R-really you would let me go?" She asked

"Of course you are my mother after all." Mirage let her go and she ran as far as she can across the desert, of course he wouldn't let her go no one betrays his trust and gets away with it so he tested how far he can reach and what he can do with these powers. His mother was slowing down and was reaching her limit, she stopped panting for air she looked behind her and she didn't see her son anywhere.

She then felt something coming up from the desert she looked and down and saw some kind of dark cloud. The next second later she got impaled by a dark spike she screamed so loudly that the Suna and Konoha heard it. Mirage definitely heard it and he was pleased and laughing sinisterly to himself and he gradually got more louder.

"Ah that felt good I wouldn't mind doing it again now would I?" he snickered.

"Oh what this it looks like the map to get to the village hmm interesting well I got nothing better to do." He decided so he followed this map to the village he took the supplies from his parent's rucksack and went to the village.

He arrived at the village in 3 days it was only a small one not like a major city-like village like Suna/Konoha. He arrived at the gates and only like 3 minutes when he entered it some kids were pushing their luck and cutting their threads of life.

"Oh look it's a new kid, ha what a freak." One kid who seemed like the big, bad leader of the pack said.

"Yeah oh look at the dark cloud if he was normal he would be just like the rest of us." Another kid said.

"Can you please stop cutting your threads? Or else" Mirage threatened.

"Oh are you threatening us freak is that it you think we are just going to roll over and play dead? I don't think so!" He shouted.

"What a shame but I don't want you to play dead what would be the point in that?" He said sadistically with his face looking a bit blood thirsty. Some of the kids started to be scared and some backed off but the leader wanted to prove that he didn't belong here.

"What do you mean you don't want us to play dead?" One of the more frightened boys had said.

"It means back off now and let me live in peace or I will have to kill you, painfully I might add." His eyes started to become more black like before too bad the leader didn't notice this.

"You- who do you think you are? I'm gonna teach ya a lesson." He threatened by picking him up by collar of his cloak.

"Who am I you asked?" He said as he started to look up. "..Nightmare." He yelled and he looked straight at his eyes and the leader just fell to the floor one of the kids checked his pulse but there wasn't any. The rest of the gang was so fearful of their lives they tried to run away from the village itself but somehow they were trapped the whole village was in a barrier of darkness.

"Now let the darkness consume you." Mirage...No Nightmare that was his name he decided that the people will know him as their worst Nightmare and he enjoyed it. The barrier started to get smaller and smaller until it reached the centre of the village and then it imploded. The parents inhabitants of the village didn't know anything about it since this was in the night by the time they was up it was too late. The kids wanted to play some more so they did but only for minutes when Nightmare showed up.

By the time the implosion has ended the barrier was down and the village was decimated. Not one thing left standing, Nightmare started to pant and gasp for air that really tired him out.

"Well well what do we have here?" Nightmare heard a voice said. The voice sounded dark and mysterious, it was kind of like Nightmare's voice.

"Wait who the hell is that come on show yourself." Nightmare ordered while looking around for the source.

"As you wish." The voice said and a man with a mask with a swirly lined pattern on with one hole for the eye appeared right in front of him. Nightmare was startled and he dropped to the floor but he quickly got back up.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" Nightmare demanded the masked man just chuckled.

"You can call me Tobi for now." Tobi replied

"Tobi eh? Interesting name what do you want do you want with me then?" Nightmare asked

"I saw your little implosion to this village excellent work I see you enjoyed it."

"Maybe I did what's it to you?"

"I could help you, you know?"

"Help me? With what?" Nightmare asked

"I could help you develop your strength and help you reach your full potential and I can help you improve your ocular jutsu."

"How can you?"

"You will see in time." Tobi said smiling behind his mask

"In time will I? How do I know your not just a weak ninja who deserves to die." As Nightmare said this a dark spike from the cloud around him tried to pierce his heart but the spike just went through him.

"What the hell?" Nightmare asked while looking absolutely shocked.

"Is that proof that I am not weak?" Tobi asked

"Tch that is a pretty good jutsu you used not bad." Nightmare replied

"So what do you say are you going to accept my offer or turn a blind eye and walk away?" Tobi questioned while looking straight at Nightmare's eyes with his sharingan. Tobi was intrigued by Nightmare's eyes they were normally blood red colour but when his eye jutsu was used the eye would turn pitch black and it was like staring into the darkness itself.

"Heh sure why not it would be interesting." Nightmare answered.

"Excellent you made a wise choice now I want you to go to the sound village and meet up with your teammates Dosu Kinuta and Kin Tsuchi. They are quite strong so you might want to get to know them better. Your mission while your their is to collect information on the otokage Orochimaru." Tobi explained

"So I meet my teammates befriend them and spy on the otokage and then deliver the info to you and then train afterwards I presume."

"Yes that's what you have to do don't worry I will train you when you deliver the information but do not go after Orochimaru because he is too strong yet for you to fight and win, you will meet me in Amagakure."

"Hmm interesting sure ok I'll do it. Oh and before you ask my name is Nightmare." Nightmare said before he walked off leaving the destroyed village behind and travelled to the sound village.

"Nightmare hmm? Interesting I can see you will be very useful in my plans." Tobi chuckled and smiled behind his mask again and vanished to Amagakure.

**3 days later**

Nightmare arrived at the sound village. It was a pretty big village to be fair. He wondered around for a while trying to spot who he was looking for. Then suddenly he saw a kid with bandages covering most of his face except his right eye and a bad posture who fitted the description which was given to him and a girl who had black long hair.

"Hello you must be Nightmare am I right?" said the bandaged kid. Nightmare nodded.

"I am Dosu, this is Kin." Dosu said while Kin gave him a smile and a wave when he called her name. Nightmare can sense that these are pretty strong people so he didn't mind befriending them.

**Nightmare: And there's the final chapter yes I actually finished a story :) **

**Dosu: Yeah I know right and finally I got some screen time tell me am I a main character in the sequel**

**Nightmare: Erm not really in a way you are but don't worry you will have plenty of screen time and I'm working on your own story. **

**Dosu: Hell yeah it's about time**

**Sakura: Oh Nightmare you had such a troubled childhood (hugs nightmare)**

**Nightmare: Get the hell of me or you die.**

**Madara: At least (muffle)**

**Nightmare: Can't have him spoiling everything even though it's kind of obvious to some people.**

**Sakura: I can't wait till the sequel!**

**Nightmare: Yeah well you know it's going to be done eventually but you know as I said in the profile page don't expect quick updates k? Good so until the next time guys R&R or I will kill you painfully and Sasuke will kill himself.**

**Sasuke: What no way I'm not dying**

**Nightmare: If no one review this damn chapter you will ok guys see ya later.**


End file.
